


Dollzone

by TerryOwl



Series: Zone [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryOwl/pseuds/TerryOwl
Summary: Гэвин, вообще-то, всех ненавидит, не только андроидов. Ему срать, кто перед ним – человек, собака, кофеварка, автомат по выдаче презервативов в гей-клубе или современный электронный мусор, присланный из Киберлайфа. Рид – как хиппи, только наоборот.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702915
Kudos: 18





	Dollzone

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть из трех.

Гэвин Рид предпочитает два вида настроения: «хуево» и «пиздец, как хуево». Иногда в его ограниченный спектр отвратительного расположения духа врывается состояние под названием «достаточно пиздато», обычно после кофе. С приходом RK900 в его жизни появляется ещё один вариант. Коротко Гэвин называет его: «ну охуеть теперь», - так как полное название порой не может сформулировать даже он сам.  
Им не хватало одного андроида-хуесоса Коннора, так им прислали второго. Быстрее, выше, сильнее. Все в одном: пластиковый хер оказался пиздатее, чем новоявленный сыночек Хэнка. Андроид-детектив 2.0, сука, в рот не только пальцы, а всю руку по локоть, наверное, засовывает.  
Гэвин, вообще-то, всех ненавидит, не только андроидов. Ему срать, кто перед ним – человек, собака, кофеварка, автомат по выдаче презервативов в гей-клубе или современный электронный мусор, присланный из Киберлайфа. Ему похуй, его ненависть всегда незамутненная, искренняя и всеобъемлющая. Рид – как хиппи, только наоборот.  
Фаулер, конечно же, кривит рожу, когда новый синтетический урод объявляет о своем прибытии, почти как андроид-детектив 1.0, Коннор-Хэнков-сосунок, - холодно и безэмоционально, и это бесит еще больше, чем утро без кофе. Джеффри сверлит глазами Гэвина через свою стеклянную стену, думая о чем-то, и Рид собирается разораться от ожидания, что нового «детектива-мать-его-конвейер» припишут ему в напарники. Но Фаулер понимает, что полиция Детройта просто не объяснит Киберлайф почему их пиздатый прототип разобран на запчасти, если его назначат к самому ебнутому работнику в отделе.  
Приз в виде кофемашины RK900 достается жирному Коллинзу, и Гэвин облегченно вздыхает: он сам будет работать с людьми, людьми и только людьми. Ну, и иногда собаками-ищейками. Но только не многофункциональными манекенами, которых в отделе становится все больше. Ладно постовые – эти хлеборезки хотя бы не жалко, стоят себе на ветру и в снегу на дороге, разгружают работяг-ребят, которые бросают свои силы на более важные дела.  
Однажды, Рид это знает, ненатуральные суки отберут у них всю работу, и, в итоге, настанет ебанутая утопия: люди вымрут. Гэвин не переживает по этому поводу, он вообще-то даже рад этой идее. Он первый готов сдохнуть. Потому, что заебало.  
Заебало, как рыбоглазый урод «я-Ричард-ублюдок-присланный-из-машинной-сраки» пырится на него, Рида, стоит им оказаться рядом, например, в зоне столовой. Заебало, что Гэвину так и не светит повышение в этом году. Заебало, что в единственном гей-клубе, близком к его дому, посетители знают его чуть ли не лучше, чем коллеги по работе. Заебало, что он знает этих гомиков в лицо. И это он не про контингент клуба.  
Они даже не общаются с Ричардом, ведь пластмассовый манекен с умными мозгами не является его мальчиком на побегушках, а Коллинз, в целом, не такой мудила, как Хэнк, и бесить его не особо хочется. Полимерная куколка-Коннор-два-ноль весьма хорош в расследовании преступлений, облизывании вещдоков и, наверное, жопы Бена тоже. Гэвин доподлинно не знает, но девятку так и хочется подъебать.  
\- Кофе, детектив Рид? – предлагает Ричард, когда Коллинз ненадолго уходит из обеденной рекреации, чтобы поболтать с женой по телефону, оставляя свою интеллектуальную игрушку и Гэвина один на один. Гэвина вообще не стоит ни с кем оставлять наедине. С самим собой тоже.  
\- А что, в твое туловище встроена кофеварка? И как ты это сделаешь, нассышь мне в стакан? – усмехается Рид, демонстративно запихивая в себя весь даже не надкусанный пончик, демонстративно жуя. Девятка мигает голубым диодом.  
\- Нет, позади Вас стоит современная кофемашина «Стардаст-200» с десятью…  
\- Нет, кофемашина – это ты, тупоголовый еблан, валяй, сделай мне кофе.  
Ричард, в отличие от своего прототипа, не медлит – просто сразу начинает двигаться, чтобы заварить крепкий напиток. Рид ухмыляется, как больной, прекрасно зная, что хочет сделать дальше. Девятка выглядит пиздец, как идеально в этой своей накрахмаленной униформе Киберлайф – весь такой белый и чистый, словно только что из химчистки. О, да. Из химчистки. Ричард поворачивается и протягивает одноразовый стакан, и на его массивном лице с рыбьими глазами нет никаких эмоций, кроме вежливой холодной маски сраной куклы. Музей восковых фигур, ебать.  
\- Приятного аппетита, детектив Рид, - Ричард пытается быть любезным. Гэвин принимает подачку, а через мгновение черная жижа охуительно гармонично начинает стекать по белоснежной форме RK900.  
\- Спасибо, блять, кусок пластика, и на, чашку сожри. Пошел ты нахуй, урод, - заявляет Рид, показывая средний палец андроиду, который даже кнопочкой в башке мигать не стал. Он, сука, даже не дергается, только хлопает своими зенками. Гэвин разворачивается и спокойно выходит, находясь в своем редком состоянии духа под кодовым названием «достаточно пиздато».

***  
С Коллинзом они после этого орут до хрипа, пока Фаулер не кроет обоих более витиеватыми хуями, внося замечание в личное дело Гэвина, и в ультимативной форме не приказывает Риду держаться от девятки подальше. Хэнк при этом так выразительно хмыкает, что Гэвин едва удерживается от очередного комментария в сторону ссаного алкаша. Конечно, от Андерсона пахнет не так сильно, как обычно, а если не пиздеть, то вообще не пахнет, но Рид видит в людях только плохое, в том числе, и то, что уже перестало быть правдой.  
Гэвин никогда не скажет Хэнку ничего про еблю с Коннором: старый мудак определенно увидел в пластиковом уроде мертвого сына, и теперь всячески наверстывает упущенное. В Риде еще было хоть что-то святое, минимум, конечно, но он не хотел причинять Андерсону боль тупыми комментариями об усопших. Пусть хоть в пластиковые десна лижется со своим сынком-один-ноль, хоть подгузники ему меняет. Впрочем, к Коннору это не относилось, и спасителя-предводителя армии андроидов подъебывать было можно, но кусок говна с микросхемами молчал, и зацепить его было нечем.  
Рида отстранили от работы на два дня, Фаулер так и сказал: пока мозги на место не встанут, - и дополнительно лишил премии. Превентивные, блять их, меры, чтобы Гэвин больше не цеплялся к Ричарду. За два дня, что Рид просидел дома и в гей-клубе, он понял одно: нахуй ему такой отдых. Он не по лицам, по жопам уже своих партнеров может различить. Соваться в другие места Рид не хочет без рекомендации. Он еще скрывает от своих коллег то, что он любитель подолбиться в очко, как говорит прямолинейный Уиллсон. Если бы, блять, все было так просто, наверное, Гэвин бы не был без постоянного партнера столько времени. Впрочем, все гомики клуба уже стали его постоянными партнерами, наверное. Они там как, сука, гейская община, хоть революцию устраивай.  
Ричард здоровается с ним спокойно и ровно, как гугл-переводчик, на часах – восемь пятнадцать, и Рид уже хочет затолкать в жопу девятки заградительный аварийный конус. И выплеснуть еще немного кофе ему в ебло. Коллинз еще злится, но Гэвину похуй. Он пришел заработать немного денег и геморроя. И поработать в процессе.

***  
Короче, все идет по пизде через два с половиной месяца после того, как Ричард поступает на службу: Коллинза на старости лет прошибает аппендицит, а пластмассового мудака Фаулер сплавляет ему, Риду. Гэвину хочется расхуячить голову девятки из табельного оружия, но после такого его точно попрут куда подальше из департамента.  
\- Детектив Рид, - заявляет синтетический урод, мигая синим диодом. - Поступил приказ от капитана Фаулера, мы должны прибыть на место убийства.  
\- Ты, блять, андроид или автоответчик? Хули он мне лично ничего не сообщил? – злится Гэвин просто по факту: его бесит прямоугольная, как бетонный блок, рожа Девятки.  
\- Письмо со служебным заданием в данный момент находится на вашей почте. Вы его прочтете, если включите терминал, - Ричард, кажется, и не девиант вовсе, они же не пришлют в отдел поехавший нахуй кусок микросхем? Коннор, после того, как ебанулся, стал еще более мерзким, чем был до этого. RK900 и так был вовсе охуевшим персонажем и без девиации, что же случится, если у него отъедет крыша? – Хочу сообщить, что это дело об убитом бармене Кевине Смите из клуба «Синий кристалл», его нашел андроид-уборщик сегодня утром, в пять десять…  
\- Блять. Блять. Блять, - трижды повторяет Гэвин, словно это снимет ебучее заклятие, но ничего не происходит. Только его может настигнуть этот поворот судьбы. Риду вот не усралось ехать на мокруху в свой единственный проверенный гей-клуб. Вот вообще. Клуб, блять, про который не знают коллеги, и его любовники, которые не знают про коллег. Риду было как коту Шредингера: похуй и не похуй одновременно, и он пытается определиться, что же ему стоит испытывать больше. Перевешивает второе, ему давно пора было совершить каминг-аут. Отличная будет сцена: мужики, у нас труп, а еще я пидор.  
\- Судя по показателям вашего стресса, вас каким-либо образом встревожила данная информация. Вы знакомы с данной организацией или лично с барменом? – Ричард говорит спокойно, как обычно, и Гэвин пытается сформулировать всю ветку посыла нахуй до того, как он продолжит, но не преуспевает. – Возможно, вы что-то имеете против гомосексуалистов или людей, которые сочувствуют им? Я должен сообщить капитану Фаулеру, что вы не способны к рациональному мышлению в связи с личной непри…  
\- Еще, блять, слово, кофеварка, и я тебе этот телефон в жопу затолкаю, понял? – шипит Рид, едва сдерживаясь. Еще ни один андроид не вызывал такого острого желания въебать по пластиковой морде. Даже Коннор, самый бесячий персонаж отдела, был щеночком рядом с Ричардом. Который мигает желтым и выдает. Выдает такое, от чего Гэвин хочет расхохотаться и упасть, но он сидит на стуле.  
\- Поскольку вы не ознакомились с документацией на модели RK800 и RK900, мне придется сообщить вам, что ни у одной из означенных моделей нет анального отверстия, а механическое повреждение оболочки в соответствующем месте может привести к травмам андроида, не совместимым с его нормальным функционированием, - Ричард мигает диодом в ожидании. Гэвин мигает глазами в шоке. В тот момент он просто не находится с тем, что стоит сказать этому доебчивому придурку.

***  
Они прибывают в гей-клуб вдвоем, на одной служебной машине, и за рулем сидит все еще охуевший Рид. Наверное, уровень его стресса не падал ниже процентов семидесяти все это время, а все потому, что наглая кофемашина сообщила техническую информацию на весь отдел с таким видом, будто Гэвин лично спросил, можно ли ему, Ричарду, засадить прямо здесь.  
Честно говоря, проблема одиночества Рида была не в мерзком характере. Ну, нет, и в нем конечно, и в его ебучей ненависти ко всем живым существам, но еще и в том, что он был долбаным извращенцем, который любил пластмассовые хуи. Нет, не такие хуи, как Ричард, Коннор и модель «Трейси», а обычные, родные, из секс-шопа. Гэвин был гребаным кинковым геем из тех геев, на которых свой хер никогда не найдется, если только не из магазина «игрушки для жопы». Рид не получал особого удовольствия от того, что чья-то человеческая плоть таранит его зад, как и не особо любил кого-то трахать. Порой он даже думал, что его привлекают женщины. В его жизни была одна домина, которая с большим удовольствием использовала на Риде страпон из лимитированной коллекции «фантастик бистс» в виде драконьего члена. Ну, это были одни из самых приятных воспоминаний Гэвина, если вычеркнуть все то, что ему не нравилось: сиськи и бабский характер.  
Остальные партнеры стремились показать, что их хуи гораздо лучше, чем силиконовые дружки Рида, и, если честно, ни один самовлюбленный мудак не победил в этой гонке. После каждой такой встречи Гэвин додрачивал себе с помощью дилдо. Ну, это если ему еще чего-то хотелось. Чаще всего хотелось утопиться.  
\- Хули зыришь? – Спрашивает Рид через пять минут идиотского сидения в машине. – Сиди здесь, придурок, и не выебывайся, я сам все узнаю. Увижу внутри – вышибу мозги. И дырку в жопе сделаю.  
\- Вам придется отчитываться за две неправомерно израсходованные пули и сломанного андроида, - холодно говорит Ричард.  
\- Тебя, хуйло, не спрашивал, завались и сиди смирно, - взрыкивает Гэвин и вываливается из машины, громко и гневно хлопая дверью.  
Естественно, в знакомый клуб, пустой в это время, они заходят вдвоем, и Рид не успевает ничего высказать пластиковому обмудку, так как к ним тут же подходит Крис. Он работает здесь с утра, но теперь все перепоручают Гэвину с какого-то хуя. Ладно, если ему придется говорить о том, что он – гей, Рид скажет. И даже покажет на примере из интернета. Вот Ричарда и заставит искать.  
Естественно, Рида узнает официант – Мэдди, - и радостно хватает за руку, манерно прижимаясь и тычась раскрашенной макияжем мордой в грязную куртку Гэвина. Риду немного стыдно, но через две секунды становится похуй. Нет, правда, его настроение ниже уже не упадет, как и мнение его коллег лично о нем. Пластиковый болван был похуям. Мэдди рыдает и шарит руками по телу Гэвина весьма интимно, ну, или просто пытается спрятаться, и говорит, что уже рассказал все офицеру Миллеру, но в подробностях пересказывает еще раз Риду и Ричарду. Девятка молчит, только странно на них с Мэдди смотрит, мигая желтым.  
\- Что уставился, пидоров не видел, мудила? – зло спрашивает Гэвин у своего временного напарника, нагло прижимая к себе официанта. С Мэдди у них тоже был грустный для Рида опыт: опыт обращения с бревном. Парень предпочитал раскинуться морской звездой и попискивать в нужных моментах, а после этого еще с месяц бегал за заебанным детективом, которого блевать тянуло от кроватной инфантильности его партнера.  
\- Таких конченых, как Вы, - нет, - искренне отзывается Ричард, и на него вылупляется не только Рид, но и Мэдди, который тут же отлипает от Гэвина.Рид все еще стоит, открыв рот, и охуевает еще больше от того, как нагло и зло усмехается девятка. Блядская матерь андроидов, он что, гребаный девиант? Прям такой же, как ссаный щенок-Коннор? Или что это, Ричард закачал в себя энциклопедию юморных ответов?  
\- Повтори, что ты сказал, дерьмо с болтами? – грозно начинает Рид, но в этот раз Ричард в долгу не остается.  
\- Я говорю, что Вам давно надо было признаться в том, что Ваш характер прямо пропорционален степени сексуальной неудовлетворенности в связи с тем, что вы не можете признаться никому в отделе в вашей ориентации, и из-за этого не можете завести постоянные отношения, - андроид мигает синим, и его каменное лицо отображает мерзкую улыбочку, которой всегда козыряет Гэвин. – А еще я сказал, что Вы конченый пидор. Из-за Ваших моральных качеств, конечно, я не осуждаю ваши сексуальные пристрастия.  
Рид бросается вперед, хватая Ричарда за грудки, вжимая его в стену и рыча ему в район кадыка: кажется, в этом сраном Кибермагазине все их игрушки выше среднестатистических людей. Что Коннор, что этот говнюк, они оба выше Гэвина, и это понимание еще больше начинает бесить детектива.  
\- Я, блять, вырву из тебя твой ссаный насос и выебу тебя в дырку от него, мудень, если ты еще раз откроешь свой блядский пластиковый рот! – Рид шипит и почти дерется с девяткой прямо рядом с трупом на месте преступления, и уж никто не думает его останавливать. Кроме девятки. Кроме этого хуесоса Ричарда, который быстрее, сильнее и, блять, выебистее, чем его старшая копия. Быстрее потому, что за секунду девятка перехватывает инициативу и вбивает Рида в стену; сильнее потому, что нажимает на болевые точки на ладонях Гэвина, заставляя их разжаться; и выебистее потому, что наклоняется к самому уху детектива и шипит своим модулятором голоса:  
\- За две секунды я сломаю вам запястья. За три – шею. За четыре – хребет. За две минуты двадцать семь секунд я заставлю вас кончить так, как вы никогда не кончали, - андроид не отстраняется, но Рид видит, как горит желтым диод пластикового урода. Мигает быстро и нервно. – А теперь заткнитесь, приведите себя в порядок, и начнем работу.  
Когда Гэвин остается один, он охуевше смотрит в такие же охуевшие, как и у него, глаза Мэдди, который сглатывает и медленно переводит взгляд на прямую спину Ричарда. И, черт возьми, в этот момент он понимает, что у него, как и у Мэдди, стоит. Стоит на гребаного андроида-детектива-два-ноль.

***  
Ощущение накатывающего пиздеца не проходит, и Гэвин предпочитает с Ричардом не видеться. В смысле, он сначала от него шкерится, как ссыкло, потом Фаулер вставляет ему пиздюли, которые помогают остыть и заняться расследованиями. На два дня. На третий Ричард подходит сзади внезапно, кладет руку на загривок застывшего Рида и ставит рядом с его правой рукой горячий турецкий кофе. В фарфоровой, блядь, чашечке, на фарфоровом, ебаный в рот, блюдечке. С пенкой. Душистый такой. Наверное. Гэвин просто дышать перестает, когда этот пластиковый говноед сжимает на хрупкой шее свои пластмассовые пальцы. За три секунды девятка сломает ему шею. В это Рид верил.  
В то, что он кончит за две минуты – нет. В общем-то, последние два вечера были наполнены тем, что отважный детектив пытался сам с собой это проделать. Меньше пяти минут ну никак не получалось. Впрочем, он старается не думать о том, что трахается с этой умной игрушкой из киберсекс-шопа.  
\- У Вас стресс, - замечает Ричард, болезненно похлопывая по спине детектива, выпрямляется и уходит. У Рида меж лопаток мурашки пробегают, и он пытается вспомнить, как дышать и думать. Хотя нет, пиздеж, думать он уже не может. Не в этот день. Гэвин предпочитает не смотреть на коллег, он даже Хэнку показывает фак просто на автомате, чтобы он завалился вместе со своим сынком. В общем, в этот день Гэвин Рид уходит с работы не домой.  
Ему плевать на убитого бармена, ему плевать на то, что его привычное место закрылось, Гэвин выходит из зоны комфорта и идет, как он надеется, нахуй. Новое место – новая кровь, ему давно пора вылезти из того привычного гадюшника. А еще ему бы пора забыть о голосе Ричарда и его многообещающем предложении над трупешником в гей-клубе. Вот придурок. Если бы девятый был человеком, все бы было иначе. Может быть. Хотя нет, такому мудаку от Рида ничего бы не светило. Это слабое и неправдоподобное утешение.  
Гей-бар «Море внутри» отталкивает уже самим названием: более пидарским его делают только убогие голограммы на фасаде и раздетые андроиды в колбах на входе. Пафосно, дорого и, Рид знает, никого не подцепить. В таких местах кучкуется всякая бляхомудия малолетняя с папиными кредитками в карманах, старые извращуги и дрочилы. В целом, под два параметра из трех Гэвин подходил. Ему было не восемнадцать, а в его шкафу был целый филиал хуекиберлайфа.  
Короче, Рид нажирается, хамит какому-то сосунку и через два часа вываливается на улицу, закуривая сигарету и думая о том, днище ли это, или снизу еще могут постучать?  
\- Эй, гребаный китайский пылесос, - заявляет Гэвин в наушник. Он знает, что у андроидов нет мобильников, у них башка – сплошной смартфон. В бухом виде он думает о том, может ли Ричард подхватить вирусняк на порносайте? Это было бы забавно. – Алло.  
\- Час ночи, детектив Рид, и, судя по голосу, Вы пьяны. Вас требуется забрать? – механический голос Ричарда… не такой уж и механический.  
\- Эй, а правда, что тебя хватит только на две минуты? Это вас всех с таким заводским браком выпускают или ты особенный? – Гэвину смешно до усрачки. – Ты, блять, себе инструкцию закачал от вибратора или что? М, хули молчишь, секс-кукла, а?  
\- Детектив Рид, если я не Вашем поле зрения, это не значит, что вы можете мне хамить, - спокойно отвечает Ричард. Слишком спокойно.  
\- Окей, жестяной пидорас, я понял. Чтобы ты работал дольше, в тебя надо вставлять зарядный провод, спасибо, что наебал… - Гэвин вдруг ощущает наступление пиздеца. Ну, в смысле, все его существо внутри словно подбирается, воздух накаляется, как перед грозой, а чуть ниже пупка, тяжелеет от возбуждения. Рид думает, что он может еще минут пятнадцать безнаказанно хуесосить девятку. Все происходит быстрее. В час ночи около гей-бара вообще творится много чего странного. Не страннее, правда того, что Гэвина вдавливают в чужую машину, наваливаясь сверху и заламывая руки назад до боли. Риду удается повернуть голову, даже не удивляясь присутствию лизуна из Киберлайф.  
\- Вам стоит думать раньше, чем говорить, - сообщает Ричард, не открывая рта, все еще разговаривая с Гэвином по телефону, но стоит тут, сзади, и прижимается к заднице детектива своим плоским, почти женским, лобком, без какого-либо намека на член.  
\- Чревовещатель ебучий… - шипит Рид и просто из принципа дергается. Не особо получается, но и безвольно подчиняться ему не хочется. – Хули ты тут делаешь, мразота пластмассовая?  
\- Слежу, чтобы Вы не подхватили какую-нибудь заразу, детектив Рид, - спокойно заявляет девятка, а потом смещается в сторону и устраивает свободную руку на заднице Гэвина, прямо на брючном шве его джинс, и сжимает стальной хваткой свои пальцы охуительно прекрасно. Так, что Рид давится хрипом и привстает на цыпочки от сильного давления. Его прошибает мурашками и возбуждением, и Гэвин, как ебаный первый пойманный девиант Коннора, долбится о крышку машины башкой. Правда, один раз. Правда, без крови. – И под заразой я имею ввиду несвежий контингент этого заведения. А теперь, детектив Рид, я Вас отпускаю, Вы идете за мной следом в машину. Я отвожу вас домой. Это займет двадцать минут. Мы поднимемся к Вам, это еще две, вы зайдете в прихожую, полностью разденетесь, это еще одна, и пойдете в ванную, чтобы провести гигиенические процедуры. Вам понадобится семь минут. Потом я выебу Вас пальцами, и да, детектив Рид, Вам хватит двух с половиной минут. А потом я осмотрю Вашу комнату и узнаю о Вас много чего интересного, и мы продолжим. Вперед.  
Гэвин Рид даже не думает отказываться.

***  
До третьего пункта все идет так, как говорил Ричард: они оказываются дома ровно через двадцать минут, и Гэвин действительно выпрыгивает из штанов за минуту. Он еще пытается повздорить, но быстро съебывается в ванную, наталкиваясь на стальной взгляд гребаной машины. На самом деле, Рид почистился еще перед походом на блядки в надежде подцепить такого же старого извращенца, как он сам. В целом, с таким же успехом он мог верить в единорогов и фей. Но Гэвин чисто из вредности не собирается выходить ровно через семь минут, он даже воду оставляет включенной, чтобы тупой механический мудак думал, что он тут делом занят.  
Но нет, Ричард бесцеремонно вламывается в ванную комнату, открывая дверь нараспашку, и Рид даже не успевает покрыть его хуями, как андроид подхватывает его и сует под душ, слава Богу, нормальной температуры, а то Гэвина бы могло ошпарить.  
И – снова нет. Ричард заходит в кабинку как был: в форме сраного Киберлайфа, перехватывает Рида за горло и направляет ему лейку душа в лицо. Гэвин хуеет, пугается и пытается отбиться, даже пытается отпиздить ебнутого андроида, но тому по пизде, он даже не дергается от удара в живот.  
\- Пусти! – Рид пытается вздохнуть, заорать и не захлебнуться, и девятка, о чудо, убирает лейку, позволяя хрипло кашляющему Гэвину привалиться спиной к стенке душевой кабины. И, блядь, детектив не сразу понимает, что на его горле все еще сжимаются пластиковые пальцы: они позволяют дышать, но не позволяют о себе забыть. – Ебаный в рот, я тебя урою!  
В смысле, Гэвин попробует его урыть, конечно, но чуть позже. Просто потому, что этому ведру с болтами и тириумом не наваляешь так, как Коннору. Не наваляешь и все тут. Рид хватается за стальную руку Ричарда, заглядывая в его серые глаза, и видит, как мигает желтым диод. Рид надеется, что этот болван не качает там порнуху.  
\- Мне придется самому помочь тебе с твоими очистительными процедурами, Гэвин, - просто сообщает девятка, и Рид начинает биться, как сельдь на берегу.  
\- Нахуй, нахуй, нахуй, убери свои сраные коряпки от меня, еблан! Нахуй! – орет Гэвин, пытаясь сохранить хоть каплю достоинства. Не хватало, чтобы ему в задницу лазили андроиды. Впрочем, говорить об этом надо было раньше. Когда они сюда ехали.  
\- Так сразу, Гэвин? – усмехается Ричард и выволакивает почти не дергающегося детектива из душевой кабины, перехватывает за волосы, дергает их и подает полотенце. – Вытирайся.  
Если быть честным, то детектив Рид мог бы и активнее вырываться, он мог бы даже вытащить тириумный насос из этого пластикового пидора, и плевать. Проблема в том, что Гэвин этого не делает, даже не задумывается об этом. А еще у него стоит. Так стоит, как в шестнадцать не стояло, право слово. Дальше все происходит сумбурно и смазано: Рида бросают на кровать еблом вниз, заламывают руки и связывают ремнем из штанов. У сраного Ричарда есть ремень в штанах, блядь. Может быть он, как факир, из глотки веревки доставать начнет или что?  
\- Какого хера ты делаешь, пластиковый болван?! – Гэвин, сам того не понимая, ведет жесткую игру, и Ричард под него подстраивается. Рид бы это понял, если бы не пытался так залупаться на эту многофункциональную кофемашину. Девятка упирается ему коленом между лопаток, а потом перехватывает за задницу и сильно тянет вверх, отчего Гэвину просто приходится ее поднять. Завтра у него будут синяки. А сегодня ему больно и охуительно хорошо, несмотря на то, что Ричард еще в мокрой одежде, несмотря на то, что он делает больно. Андроид не пахнет, он не походит ни на одного из бывших любовников Рида, ну и он – ведро с болтами.  
\- Твоего, Гэвин, хера, - отвечает ему Ричард. Нет, он не бьет по заднице, но его пальцы впиваются в кожу, раскрывая вид на темную дырку, и девятка, блядь, смотрит и изучает ее. Гэвину хочется заорать, что это не гребаная Мона Лиза, чтобы ей любоваться, но не успевает: Ричард проводит сухим и прохладным большим пальцем вдоль всей ложбинки, а потом, без смазки, без предупреждения просто вставляет его внутрь. Рид бы, наверное, орал, будь он неебанным девственником, но ему, блядь, охуительно хорошо. Он чувствует жжение, твердый инородный пластик внутри, который начинает давить на стенки, и ему, блядь, хорошо. Просто потому, что он извращенец и фетишист, вот почему. Ему не нравятся человеческие хуи и пальцы в жопе, ему нравятся пластмассовые игрушки. Ему нравится Ричард. Во всяком случае, в данный момент.  
Девятка меняет пальцы, когда решает, что хватит, и начинает трахать ими Гэвина. Вот так, насухую, и Риду заебись. Он любит такое. Реально любит, даже сам себе не признаваясь раньше, любит. Его дырка эластичная, ведь вчера ровно в это же время он забавлялся с одним из вибраторов, так что Ричард вряд ли его порвет. Гэвин, на самом деле понимает, что андроид бы и не полез, если бы видел, что Рид не справится. Девятка медленно его трахает, специально не тычась в простату, и Гэвин возбуждается так, что у него с члена начинает капать. Рид утыкается лицом в подушку, насколько может, и орет просто потому, что ему охуенно. Охуенно настолько, что, если бы не колено промеж лопаток, он бы лично изнасиловал эти пластмассовые пальцы. Рид не фиксирует, когда тяжесть со спины исчезает, а вторая рука андроида оказывается на члене, но Гэвин кончает и бьется в конвульсиях даже не через две с половиной минуты. Честно говоря, ему похуй. Ему похуй еще некоторое количество времени, пока он не открывает глаза и не поворачивает голову в сторону раздетого Ричарда.  
Раздетого Ричарда, который шарится по его шкафу с филиалом ада. Рид, в целом-то, обожает свою коллекцию игрушек: у него достаточно всяких заебатых вещиц, которые доставляют безумное наслаждение. Ну, как безумное. Сейчас Гэвину кажется, что за свои тридцать с хвостиком блядских лет он ни разу не кончал. Вообще. Анус чуть дергает из-за того, что его растягивали без смазки, ноги ватные, в голове пусто и хорошо. В яйцах тоже.  
Более-менее нормально Рид начинает соображать минуты через три-четыре, когда Ричард, пластиковый урод, находит ремни для страпона, оставшиеся от домины, и тонкий, длинный, загнутый футуристичный член с пупырками. Гэвин купил его год назад на празднование нового года, но не нашел повода использовать. Потому что Гэвин Рид – ебнутый.  
Ричард, как оказалось, тоже.  
Гэвин наблюдает, как андроид подходит ближе, и с удивлением и возрастающим возбуждением наблюдает, что у девятки на месте члена - просто ровный скинтон. Как у блядского Кена. Рида пиздец это заводит, так, что он сам поднимает свою задницу и начинает глубже дышать, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться. Не считая этой специфики, Ричард – ебаный Давид Микелланджело, со всеми этими его трицепсами, бицепсами и квадрицепсами. Элайджа Камски, наверное, тоже гей. Хотя, может у него штат дизайнеров состоит из пидоров, Рид не знает.  
Он скулит, наблюдая, как девятка плавно переступает через ремешки и натягивает на себя эту конструкцию, оголяя скинтон. Гэвин ерзает и рычит, его, блядь, заводит то, что Ричард обнажается перед ним. По-настоящему снимает с себя все, оставляя бело-серый пластик и цепляет на себя фэнтезийный член, фиксируя его ремнями.  
Ладно, Рид конченый мудак и извращенец. Наверное, это было бы откровением, если бы Гэвин об этом подумал. Но он не думает, он смотрит на Ричарда, который с щелчком открывает прозрачную смазку без запаха и оказывается позади Рида. Если бы было можно, Гэвин бы хотел вывернуть шею и смотреть на андроида, но человеческое тело, увы, было несовершенно. Рид не согласен сдохнуть от того, что сам сломает себе позвоночник во время секса. Вот от оргазма – всегда пожалуйста.  
\- Не дергайся, - говорит Ричард, и Гэвин видит оранжевые отблески на простыне от его диода. Кажется, андроид тоже ломается. Пиздец, главное, чтобы не отключился во время процесса. Смазка льется холодная, прямо на копчик и в дырку, а потом Рид слышит странный хлюпающий звук: это Ричард начал размазывать пластиковыми пальцами ее остатки по члену. – И все будет хорошо.  
\- Я надеюсь только на пиздато, - хрипит Гэвин, не обращая внимания на то, что его тело начало затекать в этой позе. Он вообще не думает о такой хуйне. Рид слышит, как усмехается Ричард позади, а потом он, без предупреждения, толкается самым кончиком футуристичного хера внутрь, давит, скользит сантиметр за сантиметром внутрь, отчего Гэвин кричит. Ему охуенно до тех пор, пока ребристый, пупырчатый член не выскальзывает прочь. Риду даже пиздеть не хочется, он просто расставляет шире ноги, хватается зубами за край подушки и скулит, чувствуя движение снова. Ричард действует медленно, освещая окружающее пространство отблесками оранжевого, и натягивает на себя, - ну, не совсем на себя, - Гэвина. – Блядь, блядь, ты порвешь меня! – Орет Рид, когда его дырка растягивается на одном из самых широких мест игрушки, а потом он слышит злой смех девятки.  
\- Ты сам двигаешься, Гэвин, - Ричард шепчет, перехватывает задницу Гэвина, который понимает весь пиздец ситуации и правдивые слова андроида. Рид все делал сам, гребаная секс-игрушка из Киберлайф даже не дергалась. Стыд и возбуждение накатывают так, что Гэвин скулит, понимая, что это днище. Ричард наклоняется вперед, демонстративно проводя измазанной рукой без скинтона по одеялу, вытирая остатки смазки, и входит чуть глубже внутрь, перемещается и от охуенности ощущений Рид почти теряет сознание. – Ты редкостный мудак, Гэвин, и я могу встать и уйти сейчас, знаешь это? – девятка гладит его по волосам и не двигается, а Рид заперт в клетке позы. Он не может даже дернуться. – Но я выебу тебя так, чтобы ты больше не смел себя так вести.  
Ричард резко поднимается, дергая Гэвина за волосы, перехватывает его второй рукой за горло, чтобы поднять и усадить на свои колени и искусственный член, который все еще двигается внутри от всех этих перемещений. Рид хрипит, когда Ричард начинает двигаться сам, сжимая его горло и перемещая руку с волос на лицо. Андроид лишает его воздуха, закрывая нос и устраивая ладонь поперек рта, и где-то в этот момент Гэвин кончает второй раз. А вот Ричард останавливаться не собирается, но, хотя бы, отпускает его горло и позволяет дышать. И двигается внизу, словно трах-машина, почти причиняя боль, ну, если бы его партнером не был Рид. Риду охуенно, у него даже член не падает.  
Ричард движется в нем, меняет угол, и теперь каждый удар искусственного члена приходится в простату: поначалу это почти никак, но потом кровь приливает к железе, и Гэвин хрипло стонет от того, как девятка его долбит. Андроид не выдыхается, не меняет темпа, и Рид уверен, что просто сдохнет от этого воздействия нахуй. Окончательно его мозги вышибает, когда Ричард перехватывает его через грудь, давит, заставляя прогнуться в спине ещё больше, и теперь Гэвин хуеет от переизбытка ощущений. Ему больно, хорошо, ему пиздец. Он хрипит, а не орет, его трясёт, а на одеяло с болезненно стоящего члена капает вязко и сильно: это предстательная железа вырабатывает свой секрет из-за того, что гребаный андроид ее стимулирует.  
Но Рид не думает об этом. Он думает о том, что Ричард снова накрывает его рот своей рукой и пропихивает внутрь средний и указательный пальцы, почти до самого горла, и давит на язык. Гэвин хрипит, его скручивает, ему больно и охуеть, как хорошо, он просто сдохнет от этого оргазма. Оргазма, который подходит к нему медленно. Внизу уже весь зад отнимается, а перед глазами Рида пелена из слез.  
\- Видишь, Гэвин, это я делаю тебе хорошо. Андроид, которого ты ненавидишь. Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо, и ты приползешь ко мне, чтобы получить ещё, потому, что никогда и никто тебя так не ебал.  
Гэвин мог бы послать его нахуй, но его самого уже натягивают на него - ненастоящий, фантастический и длинный хер из секс-шопа. По подбородку Рида течёт вязкая слюна, пачкая белые пальцы без скинтона, всю ебаную ладонь Ричарда, а он продолжает давить на язык и чуть потирать его. Блядское говно, но Гэвин, кажется, обзаводится эрогенной зоной во рту. Он стонет, почти кричит, от переизбытка всего его тошнит, и боль вскоре взрывается оргазмом, при котором Рида клинит. Он вообще вырубается, его трясёт в стальной хватке Ричарда, который не даёт соскользнуть с искусственного члена.  
Потом Гэвина Рида накрывает темнота. 

***  
Он очухивается от беспамятства через хуй знает сколько времени, и ему одновременно так пиздато, что цветные мушки перед глазами прыгают, и одновременно так хуево, что хочется встать и заблевать всю ванную. Гэвин помнит каждый блядский ночной момент, каждую ебаную, - как сам Рид, - секунду до того, как он упал в обморок. Болит член, простата внутри и дырка, болит живот, руки, башка и язык. Болит, блядь, все, начиная от кончиков волос, потому что пластиковый обмудок за них вчера дернул, до перенапряженных мышц бёдер.  
Так хуево Гэвину ещё никогда не было. Так хуево и так потрясающе. Пластиковый урод и правда был, как секс-машина, которая не знает усталости, и ещё знает, как сделать из Рида безмолвную жижу. Детектив с трудом и стоном оборачивается и понимает, что его, хоть и развязали, но даже не думали вытирать. Спасибо, что накрыл грязным и липким одеялом. Заебись забота.  
Ричард обнаруживается у двух чуть светящихся террариумов: в одном живет красный полоз по имени Нагайна, а в соседнем - ее друг, Питер Паркер, птицеед авикулария герольди. Андроид держит змею на руках и мигает красным. Впервые мигает красным, насколько может вспомнить Гэвин. У Гэвина стокгольмский синдром. Гэвин не хочет отпускать Ричарда. Гэвин хочет, чтобы Ричард мигал красным и сбоил, когда смотрит на него.  
\- Пластмассовый уебан, - сорванным голосом сипит Рид, переворачивается на бок и пытается прожечь в девятке дыру взглядом. - Положи Нагайну там, где взял.  
\- Мне нравятся змеи, - говорит Ричард, и его диод заполошно сверкает багровым, не изменяясь ни на секунду. Гэвина это бесит так, что ему хочется взять и выстрелить в Ричарда, размазать его электронные мозги по стене, достать его тириумную сосалку из груди и разъебать ее, сдавить руками, уничтожить. Рид хочет быть причиной мигающей красной кнопки. Он. Не ссаная змея. Но Ричарда прет от Нагайны. Мудила. Объебыш Киберлайфа.  
\- Вали нахуй, хуесос искусственный! - рычит Гэвин, но привстает только на локтях, не в силах даже свесить ноги с кровати. Наверное, ебаная швейная машинка разворотила ему всю задницу. Ричард возвращает полоза обратно, закрывает террариум и поворачивается к Риду, меняя цвет диода на синий. Гэвину становится хуево. Пиздец, как хуево. Андроид пожимает плечами, поправляет свою белоснежную куртку и идёт к выходу.  
\- До свидания, детектив Рид, - говорит Ричард и закрывает за собой дверь. Гэвину хочется перекрыть себе воздух и сдохнуть. Хотя, с другой стороны, Рид понимает, что ему бросили вызов. С трудом поднимаясь и сползая на пол, детектив понимает, что он его принимает. Он, блядь, сделает все, что угодно, но сломает идеальную машину Киберлайфа. Гэвин звонит Ричарду через два часа.  
\- Эй, пластиковый дерьмоед, с какого хуя ты не реагируешь на меня так, как на мою змею? Я сделаю так, что твоя программа полетит ко всем чертям, - нагло заявляет Рид, гадко усмехаясь.  
\- У вас не получится, - холодно отвечает Ричард, и у Гэвина подгорает от такого охуенного заявления.  
«О, нет, блядь», - думает Гэвин. - «Ещё как получится, тебе пиздец, гребаное ведро».  
В тот момент он и не догадывается, что программа Ричарда уже пошла по пизде.


End file.
